Information-technology (IT) discovery techniques include finding, identifying, documenting, and observing IT resources and the relations between them. IT resources may include computer-related hardware and software as well as information associated with the computer-related hardware and software. IT discovery can be used as part of or in conjunction with other techniques such as Resource Management, Content Management, Compliance Management, and Configuration Management.